Spanish Utility Model U 9803245 discloses a pair of trousers that can be converted into shorts, long trousers of different lengths and formats, a skirt of longer or shorter length, and even a handbag, by combining the separable parts that comprise the original trousers.
Specifically, the trousers defined in Utility Model 9803245 basically consists of an upper part with a separable belt, that comprises a pair of shorts, in such a manner that the lower hem region of said upper part or shorts is joined, by means of a zipper, to a second part that comprises the upper part of the trouser legs, said upper part of the trouser legs being joined to longer parts that correspond to the actual trouser legs, that are fastened laterally by means of zippers, whereas below and as an extension of said legs, the trousers consist of other parts, joined together and joined laterally by means of zippers, that complete the total length of the trousers, complemented by lower parts identically joined together by means of zippers, comprising the so-called hems, that lack side zippers in order to enable said parts to be cut so as to adapt the trousers according to the user's height and/or other goals.
All of the aforementioned parts or pieces can be of any nature, preferably from elastic fabric to a combination of cloths or materials of different colors, adornments and a greater or lesser number of pockets, in both the upper part corresponding to the shorts and in the legs and other parts that comprise the trousers.
All of these parts can be separated and joined together in different combinations to produce the aforementioned shorts, trousers of different lengths and formats, skirts and even a handbag that can be produced by extending and joining the different parts of the longer leg parts, using the complementary belt as the handbag strap.
The drawback of the transformable trousers corresponding to Utility Model 9803245 is that their constituent element is a pair of shorts, in such a manner that, when these are converted into a skirt, then the upper part shall always be comprised of said shorts, due to the fact that the zipper that joins that upper part of the trousers to the rest of the parts is disposed below the crotch, so that when it is transformed into a skirt a part of the trousers always remains, which is precisely that upper part above the zipper, tucked underneath the skirt produced through the adequate combination of the other parts, which is uncomfortable for the user.